


Night and Day

by livxxmarie



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Freeform, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livxxmarie/pseuds/livxxmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett loved the night for all that it gave to them and all that it allowed them to be.<br/>Link loved the day for all that it proved they were and all that they always had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night and Day

Rhett loved the nights together.

It was everything.

It was the way that Link’s eyes met his own, dazzling with the excitement that buzzed through Rhett’s own veins.

It was the heartbeat that threatened to burst the organ from his chest and spill onto the floor. It was the way he didn’t care how he could hear the beat in his ears and was sure that Link could hear it, too.

It was the rush that they felt, the moon their only light as they ran for no reason through the woods. It was the way Link’s hand felt in his own as he pulled him along.

It was that they didn’t have to hide. It was the kisses stolen as they lost themselves in the woods, away from everyone else.

It was the way Link noticed when his skin grew cold, pulling him in and kissing him until he felt like he could burn down a building with a single touch.

It was Link’s beautiful giddy laugh that filled his ears consistently, breathing heavily from their run as they collapsed onto the soft grass, voices muffled to the outside world by the trees that protected them.

It was everything.

 

Link loved the days together.

It was everything.

It was the invincibility Link felt as Rhett’s hand caressed his face, voices soft as they stole moments with each other inside the boy’s bathroom.

It was the kisses that left Link’s knees weak, rushed and passionate, fiery and intense. It was the explanations he gave to their friends when he got back, a huge smile on his face.

It was the love that he gave to Rhett in the form of seemingly platonic actions. It was the blush in his cheeks as Link handed him a coffee that he had grabbed for him that morning from the coffee shop down the road.

It was the talk of the future, everything planned together and every moment cherished. It was the promise of tomorrow, something he usually never dwelled on.

It was Rhett’s love, pure and everlasting, always glittering in his gray eyes even when they were with others.

It was that they couldn’t truly be together in public, but still found ways to show their affection without attracting attention.

It was everything.

 

Rhett loved the night for all that it gave to them and all that it allowed them to be.

Link loved the day for all that it proved they were and all that they always had been.

**Author's Note:**

> this is much shorter than i expected it to be but i wanted to try a new writing style! i hope you enjoy, nonetheless. :~)


End file.
